Silent Night SYOC
by PrinceOfDorne
Summary: Camp Half-Blood's numbers are falling. Paris, son of Aphrodite, Lucian, son of Ares, and Aurora, daughter of Demeter, are the de facto heads of the camp. They are embarking on a dangerous mission to recruit half-bloods and save them from the groundswell of monsters that are coming from Tartarus. Can they save you? SYOC Open (form on profile)


**_Silent Night (SYOC)_**

_POV Aurora Rosengard_

The camp was quiet at 6 o'clock in the evening. Just her and a handful of other campers sat at the long tables eating their meals. It was a despondent and cold evening, most bundled up in hoodies or winter coats. The fire crackled in the hearth, but it did little to help anyone.

She was alone at her table, like many others. Currently, Aurora was the only Demeter kid at the camp. There was a handful of kids from minor parents like Hecate and Hypnos. There were about 15 from the major gods and goddesses. They numbered less than 20. They'd been a wreck ever since Chiron had been missing, and Dionysus hadn't ever returned from Olympus. In their place, a _de facto _order had been set up.

The top of the camp now was left to the Aphrodite cabin head, a boy by the name of Paris. He was unlike many in Aphrodite, but still held most of their unusual quirks. His second was a boy child of Ares, named Lucian. They were an odd pair but seemed to offset the worst about the other one. The worst times were when Paris was off on a mission and Lucian was left to run the camp alone.

Luckily, the two sat together at the end of a table now, with some papers scattered around them. As the only one in her cabin, she was the Demeter counselor. The last few meetings they'd had all had to deal with the low numbers. It wasn't as though the gods had less kids during this time, it was that more monsters were picking them off. Paris and Lucian had tasked various people with trying to usher more campers back to Camp Half-Blood, but the mission had gone awry.

The former counselors of Athena, Zeus, and Hephaestus cabins had been killed. A few others from Nike, Demeter, Persephone, Apollo, and Dionysus had also been lost. They cancelled that plan, and now simply did the work themselves. Every so often they brought a kid in, only to lose another being attacked on the street the next day.

She got up, giving her leftovers as a sacrifice to the gods, particularly her mother Demeter, and headed over to the table. She took a seat beside Paris.

The Aphrodite boy had loose black hair that fell in waves, nearly touching his shoulders. He had a gorgeous tan, and soft brown eyes. No one had gone through camp without developing a crush on Paris. He had lithe muscle beneath the orange shirt he wore and had ripped jeans on as well.

Lucian was different. He too was muscular, but he was bulky, not looking like a model like Paris. He had icy blue eyes, and defined jaw bones. His brown hair was close-cropped and short. The orange shirt was barely able to stretch all the way to his waist.

"What's up?" Aurora asked, spreading her hand over one of the plans to turn it to face her.

Paris took a deep breath. "We're organizing plans to rescue more half-bloods."

Aurora frowned. "The last plan didn't work at all. We lost good people, well-trained people to enemies we don't even know about. We have even less now, less fighters and less people. How could we try?"

Paris looked at her straight into her eyes. "Lucian and I are doubling are work, and we are going to be gone nearly twice as often. We need to get these kids back to camp, one way or another. If we can't, I'm afraid we may be done for good."

"What about Camp Jupiter?" Lucian's gruff voice cut in.

Paris shook his head. "No word from the Romans. I'm afraid they may have it even worse than we do."

Lucian tapped the table with a pen he was holding. "How many can we get in two weeks? That's when the deadline is for some of the monsters that we killed two years ago."

Paris checked over one of the pieces of paper. "At max, ten. At minimum, maybe two."

"Ten would be good," Aurora reasoned, biting her lip. But not enough, a voice in her head chimed in. Paris and Lucian had defeated a swell of monsters within the two weeks span two years ago, and now it seemed as though that would come back to bite them.

"As soon as we get them back here, you and Johnathan will need to train them," Paris told her, speaking about the Apollo cabin leader. "You two are the next most trained."

"If one of us is to die, you take our place," Lucian told her curtly. "You have the next most training."

Aurora had anticipated it, and simply nodded. As she gazed out upon the rest of the campers, she realized what a truly bad spot they were in. Most of them had been here less than a year, and at least half had been here no more than six months. Just Paris and Lucian had been here more than two years.

Their travel plans led Paris and Lucian across continents, flights spanning countries and cities across the United States and the world. Sometimes they would meet up, in places they thought there were multiple half-bloods, and other times they would go separately, particularly when they were abroad. They had circled areas of suspicion, where they thought there were children of the Big Three, or any other powerful god.

"When do you leave?" Aurora asked.

"Tomorrow," Paris replied crisply. "Our flight leaves at seven in the morning. May Zeus bless our journey."

"May he bless you," Aurora repeated lightly.

She got up from the table, waved to a couple of younger campers, and walked back to her cabin. Now that she was the only one, she kept it locked most of the day. Snow was falling and getting in her sandy-colored hair. Tomorrow would be a bad day. But tonight, she would rest.

**_A/N: Not the best chapter I've ever written, but I wanted to get something out quickly tonight. I encourage you to submit half-bloods, especially those of major parents. I would like people from across the world (I will ask for country only) – and only some rules below. I would also like to clear up that this will be Rated M just in case there are any lemons later on, or any particularly gruesome scenes. That will not happen for some time, and I will let you know in advance. Rules below followed by the form. It will also be on my profile._**

Rules

Number 1: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (should go without saying)

Number 2: No relation to Annabeth, Percy, or any other major character from PJO/HOO. I will be doing this separate to that.

Number 3: All characters must speak English, no matter how badly. I need to be able to have them communicate.

Number 4: No children of parents that can't have children (Hera, Artemis, Hestia, etc.).

Number 5: I would like children of all gods and goddesses (or at least most), so if there are many submissions to the Big Three, or any other god, I will close that god from being submitted. So please submit to your heart's content but do some different gods please.

Number 6: I encourage all types of characters, including sexualities and races. Be choosy though, I would like it to reflect all types of people.

Number 7: Have fun! I would love to see what you have been thinking of for years! The form is below.

Number 8: Please PM me with what cabin you would like to choose, so I can clear it first. I will likely say yes, go ahead, but please let me know ahead of time.

FORM

Name:

Age (15-21):

Sexuality:

Gender:

Country of Origin:

Cabin:

Have they already been discovered or not:

Family:

Personality:

History:

Appearance/URL:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Opinions on some other gods (significant ones of your choosing):

If not discovered already, which god do they think they would fit with best:

Weapon of Choice:

Powers (if any apply – some may be just good swordsman and that's good too):

Romance? (current or possible):

Any ideas for events in the story (concerning your character):

Who should they be discovered by (if not already) Paris or Lucian or both:

How would that go?:

Preferred monster going after them:

Anything else:


End file.
